


Правда или вызов

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не может говорить правду. Вообще. И это довольно забавно, но через какое-то время уже никому не смешно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда или вызов

**Author's Note:**

> [Перевод выполнен на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205938594.htm)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A translation of [Truth or Dare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631410) by [Scikopathik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scikopathik/pseuds/Scikopathik)

Все начинается с ведьмы.

В последние дни эта фраза звучит слишком часто, что совсем не облегчает жизнь Стайлзу. 

На поимку этой стервы ушло много нервов. Они не знают, откуда ведьма пришла изначально, но она пронеслась по округе, накладывая сглазы направо и налево. В основном старые трюки: под действием заклятья жадные начальники раздали все свое состояние, у людей, страдающих нарциссизмом, появились бородавки, а ханжи потеряли зрение. 

Они не собираются ее убивать. Ведьма, в общем-то, никому не причинила серьезного вреда, и заклинания действовали не больше недели. Самое плохое, что она сделала — довольно мерзкого хулигана на несколько дней превратила в мышь. Буквально, в мышь: хвост, уши, как у Микки Мауса! На самом деле, это круто, и стоило бы отпустить ее подобру-поздорову, но, видимо, существуют еще и какие-то «принципы». 

По крайне мере, именно так утверждает Дерек. Стайлз, честно говоря, уверен, что тут скорее замешаны какие-то межвидовые дрязги сверхъестественных существ, а не высокоморальные запреты на трансформацию людей в мышей, но это неважно. 

Они заманили ведьму в ловушку у развилки реки: с двух сторон — бегущая вода, с третьей — стая.

— Уходи и никогда сюда не возвращайся, — рычит Дерек. Он перекинулся в оборотня, сверкают клыки и когти.

— Ох, не сердись, песик, — у ведьмы голосок милой, славной пожилой леди, которая в свободное время любит печь вкусняшки. Похоже, так оно и есть, вот только у нее есть и другое хобби, от которого у людей исчезают рты (у сплетников). — Голубчик, я же никому не навредила, — неодобрительно цокает она, и Стайлзу вдруг отчаянно хочется забраться под одеяло с кружечкой горячего какао, и чтобы она читала ему сказки про рыцарей и драконов — Напротив, я помогла им стать лучше. Показала этим людям их… слабые места и подарила им — и их близким — возможность жить лучше, здоровее и счастливее!

Она улыбается, и Стайлзу сразу вспоминается Миссис Клаус из рождественских выпусков и зимней рекламы Кока-Колы. Кажется, у остальных ровно такие же ощущения. Стайлз окидывает стаю взглядом: Бойд с Эрикой вышли из боевой стойки и совершенно расслабились, Скотт и Айзек ухмыляются, наивные дурачки. Стайлзу уже начинает казаться, что эту оккультную стычку они смогут уладить мирно, без слез и крови.

А потом Дерек фыркает.

Миссис Клаус резко поворачивается к нему, ее взгляд поверх бифокальных очков становится тяжелым и холодным. Стайлза пробирает дрожь. Еще секунду назад ему было тепло и хорошо, но по спине вдруг пробежал озноб, и все исчезло.

— Думаешь, я вру, дворняжка? — выплевывает ведьма, от ее тона можно получить обморожение. — Да что ты знаешь о правде?

Стайлз моргнуть не успевает, а Миссис Клаус уже вскидывает руку, из которой вырывается луч голубого света и бьет Дереку точно в грудь, сшибая с ног. Эрика кидается на ведьму, но прежде чем она успевает коснуться ее хоть одним когтем, раздается громкое «Хлоп!», и Миссис Клаус исчезает в мерцающей вспышке, оставив после себя запах теплых имбирных пряников. Обескураженная Эрика с несолидным визгом и глухим звуком шлепается на землю, где только что стояла Миссис Клаус, но тут же вскакивает. К ней подбегают остальные и пытаются ухватить хоть какой-то запах или след того места, куда ушла ведьма.

Стайлз бросается к Дереку, который все еще валяется в грязи, и чем ближе подходит, тем меньше пахнет имбирными пряниками, но гораздо сильнее становится отлично знакомый, к сожалению, запах горелой плоти.

— Воу, воу, полегче, чувак. Притормози, — говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек с трудом приводит себя в сидячее положение. Он бережет правый бок. Там, где Дереку прожгло куртку и рубашку, Стайлз видит свежую кровь и болезненную красноту обожженной кожи. Он опускается на колени и подхватывает Дерека под плечи. Тот, кстати, тяжелее, чем кажется. Еще бы, сплошные мускулы, Стайлз уже оценил. Оценил, разумеется, чисто визуально. Кхм, да, мускулы.

Стайлз поддерживает Дерека за спину, пока тот старается отдышаться.

— Та неведомая... хрень, которой она тебя ударила… Ты как, в порядке? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек скидывает его руку и поднимается.

— Да, — огрызается он и хромает прочь, прижимая ладонь к окровавленному боку. — Я всегда в порядке.

* * *

Через пару дней они замечают, что происходит что-то неладное.

Но в их защиту стоит отметить, что Дерек, саркастичный ублюдок, ведет себя ровно таким же образом, даже будучи в хорошем настроении. 

— Неплохо, — рычит Дерек, сбивая Скотта с ног в третий раз подряд. — Это твой лучший результат за последние месяцы.

— Я стараюсь, ясно? — Скотт быстро поднимается, но даже Стайлз, обладая лишь жалким человеческим восприятием, чувствует исходящее от него отчаяние. Остается только догадываться, что ощущают Бойд и Айзек, которых практически передергивает.

Хотя в целом не самый плохой день для «тренировки», как Дерек это называет. Стайлзу приходит в голову, что происходящее больше похоже на тот момент в Мортал Комбат, когда у второго игрока в джойстике сели батарейки. Но Стайлз не станет вслух делиться своими мыслями. Не слишком часто, по крайней мере. 

Стайлз с Лидией сидят за ноутбуком Питера, обложившись книгами, и пытаются разобраться, что из всего этого существует на самом деле (Чупакабра? Да ладно!), а что Питер придумал с целью заморочить голову тем, кто взломает его пароль. Тем не менее светит солнышко, еще довольно прохладно для куртки, но уже жарковато для пальто, и за последние 72 часа никто не попытался Стайлза убить.

Дерек снова сбивает Скотта с ног.

—Черт побери, Дерек, да что ты от меня хочешь?! — кричит Скотт, вскакивая на ноги.

«Хороший мальчик», — думает Стайлз.

Дерек скрипит зубами: 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был в состоянии защитить себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты проводил больше времени с Арджентами. Но я знаю, что ты все равно не будешь это делать, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты находился в опасности и лучше почаще, потому что ты, Скотт, не часть стаи, не хочешь ты того или да.  
Скотт замирает на полувздохе и становится похож на хомяка, который вылетел из колеса на полном ходу: ошеломленный, злой, донельзя удивленный, но все равно милый. 

— Что?

— Что не слышал, — огрызается Дерек.

— А?

Лидия, сидящая рядом со Стайлзом, склоняет голову набок. Стайлз пристально смотрит на нее. У Лидии на лице ее фирменное выражение «Я-вся-во-внимании-и-мои-выводы-скорее-всего-вам-не-понравятся». Стайлз сглатывает.

—Дерек, — медленно спрашивает она, — какого цвета небо?

Дерек опускает глаза и поджимает губы. Кривится:

— Оранжевого.

— Угу, угу. А какое у тебя полное имя?

— Не Дерек Эдвин Хейл.

— Понятно. А та ведьма тогда ведь швырнула в тебя заклятьем, да?

Дерек сутулится:

— Я так не думаю. 

Лидия щурится:

— И когда именно ты собирался нам об этом сказать?

— Не никогда, — ворчит Дерек.

— Подождите-ка, что происходит? — подключается Скотт.

Лидия вздыхает, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько ей тяжело постоянно жить в окружении людей, уступающих ей в интеллекте.  
Ох.

— Эта ведьма бросила в него каким-то заклинанием лжи, — озаряет Стайлза. Что, мягко говоря, звучит странно. Стайлз видел отсылки на заклинания правды, зелья правды, пыльцу правды и тому подобное. Но абсолютно ничего насчет «анти-правды».

— Так, подожди, — Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку, — ты специально ведешь себя, как мудак, или ты и в самом деле не можешь говорить правду?

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек.

— Это… это значит «да»? — уточняет Скотт, у которого со скрипом ворочаются шестеренки в мозгу. Стайлз практически слышит этот скрежет. 

— Да.

Повисает пауза.

— Все это довольно запутано, — замечает Бойд.

— Да что ты не говоришь, — отвечает Дерек.

* * *

Поэтому Стайлз делает то, что умеет лучше всего — проводит исследования.

Конечно, действие заклинания прекратится через пару дней, как случалось с остальными заклятьями Миссис Клаус, но знание — сила, тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет миром и прочие аналогичные девизы. Итак, исследование. 

Которое не особо продвигается.

Стайлз гуглит «заклинание лжи», и ссылка приводит его на Википедию, где есть любопытная статья про компульсивную ложь (специальный термин — pseudologia fantastica или патологическая лживость, кто бы знал), но когда Стайлз спохватывается на заметке про «Крестовый поход в Османской империи», до него доходит, что он проторчал на Вики четыре часа, и, кажется, это тупик. 

Поэтому Стайлз обращается к некоторым книгам, которые он неофициально и на неопределенный срок позаимствовал из библиотеки местного колледжа, а еще есть заметки Питера. Что бы ни говорили про этого неубиваемого сукиного сына, но предметные указатели он составляет, как профессионал. Хотя Стайлзу все равно не везет ни с одним, ни с другим источником. 

Проблема в том, что информации очень много, но про его конкретный случай — ничего. Упоминается огромное количество разных версий заклинаний правды, включая пару японских рецептов и один серьезно нервирующий список популярных методов применения таких заклятий, но ничего похожего на заклинание не-правды, с которым они столкнулись. Так что Стайлз решает запросить дополнительные сведения. 

**«Нужно больше информации о заклинании. Приезжай немедленно,** — Стайлз отправляет смс, и, подумав, добавляет: **— Пожалуйста».**  
Он месяцами пытался познакомить Дерека с концепциями воспитанности и элементарной вежливости. Бывало, даже приводил практические примеры.  
Стайлз запускает Сапера, но успевает подорваться только дважды, когда его телефон жужжит. 

**«Да».**

Стайлз в шоке. Конечно, он хотел именно такого ответа, но ожидал, что придется ныть, и умолять, и вообще сперва привести в исполнение план по бомбардировке смс-ками. Разве что...

**«Ты имел в виду «нет»?»**

Телефон жужжит почти мгновенно. 

**«Нет».**

Ладно, понятно. Помогать Дерек не собирается. Стайлз недолго раздумывает, пару минут печатает и с удовлетворением жмет на отправку.  
**«Если бы я спросил тебя, означало ли «нет» твое первое «да», ты бы ответил «нет»?»**

**«??? Нет».**

Ладно, пусть будет что-нибудь попроще.  
**«Розовый — твой любимый цвет?»**

**«Да».**

И чтобы окончательно убедиться. 

**«На самом деле ты принцесса-волшебница?»**

**«Да».**

Стайлз смеется. Он практически наяву видит, с каким выражением лица Дерек это писал. Выходит, заклинание влияет на письмо так же, как и на речь. Отлично.

 **«Ты прав,** — печатает он. — **Нам совершенно точно не стоит торопиться с решением этой проблемы».**  
Стайлз не получает ответа, но спустя пару минут, за которые он успел несколько раз напороться на мину, раздается стук в окно. 

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты в состоянии понять, когда моего отца нет дома, — Стайлз поднимает оконную раму. — Ты вполне можешь использовать входную дверь. Раз уж даже серийные маньяки так поступают, ты тоже справишься.

Дерек закатывает глаза, а потом единым слитным движением подтягивается и перепрыгивает через подоконник. Стайлзу остается только смотреть с завистью. Дерек встает, скрещивает руки на груди и еще через секунду начинает нетерпеливо притопывать ногой. И все это — вау! — без единого слова. Настоящая королева драмы. Ладно, они все равно не друзья-приятели, Дерек здесь по делу. То есть, не по тому делу, из-за которого обычно приходят в чужую спальню. «К сожалению», — неожиданно вставляет внутренний голос Стайлза, но тот его быстро затыкает. Дерек у него в комнате, потому что «кто-то-магическим-образом-заставляет-меня-действовать-против-своей-воли». И эта мысль мгновенно отрезвляет.

— Ладно, — Стайлз откашливается. — У меня не получилось как следует разобраться с основными характеристиками заклятья, думаю, сперва стоит позвонить Дитону, может, у него есть какие-то идеи… 

— Да, — жестко отвечает Дерек. — Да, Дитон. 

— Ладно, — довольный Стайлз вытаскивает из кармана телефон. — Дай мне буквально одну мину… 

— Да! — повторяет Дерек, и в ту же секунду телефон Стайлза оказывается на другом краю комнаты. Дерек стискивает зубы с фальшивой улыбочкой, которая означает, что Дерек считает тебя дебильнейшим дебилом из всех дебилов мира (цитата Стайлза), но, пожалуйста, ты уж постарайся додуматься своей тупой головой. Стайлз ненавидит эту улыбку. 

— Да. Дитон, — медленно и четко произносит Дерек. — Да. Все. Стая. Знать. Безопасно. 

— Понял, — Стайлзу требуется пара секунд на перевод. — Никакого Дитона. Никто вне стаи не должен знать, потому что это небезопасно? — Дерек кивает. — Хорошо… Я так полагаю, теперь мы можем перейти к восьмому пункту моего списка. Надо изучить свойства заклятья. Если у нас будет больше информации об его особенностях, то мы, возможно, быстрее поймем, с чем имеем дело. 

— Так что ты от меня не хочешь? — спрашивает Дерек. 

Стайлз хватает свою записную книжку под названием «Сверхъестественная хрень» и садится напротив Дерека на стул, повернутый задом наперед. 

— Думаю, я задам тебе несколько вопросов, ничего чересчур странного, — быстро добавляет он, потому что Дерек хмурится. — Что-то типа, католик ли Папа римский? Или, что ближе к твоей предметной области, действительно ли волки мочатся на деревья, помечая свою территорию? Всякое такое. Может, попробую научить тебя общаться не только с помощью бровей. Нет, серьезно, прекращай. Я почти физически чувствую твое осуждение. 

Дерек сердито фыркает, садится на стул у противоположной стены и машет рукой:

— Задерживайся. 

— Поехали, — Стайлз хлопает в ладоши. — Давай начнем с основ. Скажи мне какую-нибудь правду.

Дерек склоняет голову на бок и после секундной паузы говорит:

— Меня зовут не Дерек Хейл.

И хмурится. 

— Нет, нет, нет! Это хорошо. Сказано лаконично, по существу, и я знаю, что это противоположность правде. Отличное начало. А теперь мы продолжим отсюда, повторяй за мной...

Проще простого.

* * *

Спустя два долгих, крайне утомительных часа они ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке. Дерек дважды практически послал нахрен всю затею, но Стайлз оба раза уговорил его вернуться. Читай — умолил.

Методом проб и ошибок они определили основные свойства заклятья. Дерек не просто врет: он вынужден говорить противоположность правде. «Горячий» превращается в «холодный», «да» в «нет». «Тексты Кэти Пэрри» становятся «не текстами Кэти Пэрри» и так далее. Заклятье никак не сказывается на языке тела или интонациях, но влияет на непосредственную коммуникацию — речь письменную или устную. Стайлз хотел проверить, что будет с азбукой Морзе, но Дерек ее не знал и потребовал не идиотничать. Ладно, может, это не самое практичное решение, но и не повод для обзываний.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз трет глаза. В них словно песка насыпали. Если бы все зависело от него, они бы прервались на пять минут, но каждый раз, когда Стайлз открывает рот предложить передохнуть, то вспоминает, что как бы его все это не утомляло, Дереку приходится в разы хуже. И Стайлз продолжает.

— А теперь попробуй не отвечать вообще. Что ты любишь больше, Пепси или Колу? 

Дерек молчит. Он наклоняется вперед, сосредоточившись на полу. Несколько мгновений спустя он стискивает челюсти, крепко сжимает губы. Еще через пару секунд Дерек закрывает глаза и начинает тяжело дышать. Вдыхает и выдыхает через нос, все быстрее и быстрее. Твою мать. А потом Дерек резко откидывает голову, и его руки, от крепко сжатых кулаков и выше, начинают дрожать. Судороги становится все сильнее, пока в итоге Дерек не трясется уже всем телом. 

— Дерек!  
Он валится со стула. Стайлз не успевает перехватить его до удара об пол, но тут же подползает и встает на колени рядом. В этот момент Дерека начинает колотить, как в припадке. 

— Дерек, прекрати! — Стайлз хватает Дерека за запястье, оно как каменное, сухожилия и мышцы натянуты так, будто готовы вот-вот порваться. Ладонь у него влажная, и Стайлз, опустив взгляд, замечает вылезающие когти, которыми Дерек прорывает кожу на собственной же руке. Он борется за контроль. 

— Дерек, перестань! Просто ответь на вопрос: Пепси или Кока-Кола?

— К-к-кола! — наконец с трудом выдыхает Дерек. И его немедленно отпускает: все тело разом расслабляется, отчего Дерек мешком оседает у изножья кровати. Стайлз держит Дерека за руку и чувствует, как из нее уходит напряжение. Потом Стайлз осторожно опускается на коврик у кровати.  
Оба остаются в таком положении, пока Дерек восстанавливает дыхание, а Стайлз старается удержать сердце, которое готово выскочить наружу и броситься наутек. 

— Твою мать, — делится мыслями Стайлз.

Дерек кивает. 

— Ну, зато теперь мы знаем, что случится, если ты не ответишь на вопрос. 

Дерек невесело хмыкает. Но на половине пути его смешок превращается в стон боли. Стайлз рассеянно поглаживает его по руке.

— Я постараюсь не задавать тебе вопросов, пока это не пройдет. 

В этот раз Дерек хмыкает уже насмешливо. Стайлз чувствительно толкает его в бок. 

— Чувак, не надо. Между прочим, именно такая реакция и втянула тебя в неприятности, — Стайлз вздыхает. — Ты хоть немного в меня веришь?  
Потому что, да, Стайлз в курсе, что порой он сначала говорит, а только потом думает, но за последний год с небольшим из-за всего этого сумасшествия вокруг они с Дереком стали… Вряд ли Дерек считает его другом, но они, по меньшей мере, ладят друг с другом. Показательно, что за последние месяцы Дерек ни разу всерьез не угрожал его убить. Ну и наоборот, что тоже считается. 

Так что, да, они ладят. А Стайлз на многое готов ради тех, с кем ладит. И если уж ему придется держать рот на замке ближайшую пару дней, то хорошо, без проблем. 

А что до того, что иногда Стайлзу хочется от Дерека немного большего, чем просто хорошего отношения… У Стайлза нет в планах однажды известить Дерека об этом факте. В любом случае, все не так плохо, Стайлз привык жить с обманутыми надеждами, можно сказать, он засыпает и просыпается с ними.

— Я скажу ребятам быть поаккуратней в ближайшем будущем. 

Дерек кивает, но уходить не торопится. 

— Кстати… Я скачал Игру престолов, — осторожно предлагает Стайлз.

Дерек снова кивает, и Стайлз включает ноутбук. Он откидывается назад, прислоняется к изножью кровати и поворачивает экран так, чтобы Дереку тоже было видно. 

— Не спасибо, — тихо бормочет Дерек, пока проигрывается заставка. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — искренне отвечает Стайлз.

* * *

С тех пор Стайлз пишет Дереку каждое утро.

**«Скажи мне какую-нибудь правду».**

И ответы, не сказать, чтобы сильно радовали.

**«Солнце встает на западе».**

**«Земля не круглая».**

**«Я люблю спаржу».**

Последняя фраза вызывает у Стайлза смешок. Он мысленно представляет, как Дерек со своим непробиваемым Альфа-видом сидит над тарелкой с зеленью и запугивает ее.

Но с каждым днем ситуация становится все менее и менее веселой. Дерек приходит к Стайлзу несколько раз в неделю, и они раз за разом пытаются определить границы, за которыми не действует заклятье, обнаружить какие-нибудь лазейки или что магия в принципе слабеет. Но нет, и такие дни обычно заканчиваются тем, что Дерек хлопает дверью. Раньше он вылезал через окно, однако теперь пользуется дверью в комнате Стайлза, а чуть позже — черным выходом на кухне, так что хоть какой-то прогресс. 

Но есть и другие дни, когда Стайлз возвращается домой с практики, а Дерек, измученный и напряженный, уже поджидает его, листая комиксы. Стайлз понятия не имеет, чем Дерек занимается в свое свободное время, или чем занимался раньше, до проклятья. Но такие дни ему даже нравятся. Они смотрят фильмы на ноуте Стайлза, либо Стайлз пытается делать домашку, пока Дерек болтается по его комнате и бормочет всякую чушь, которая, по идее, не должна иметь смысл, но имеет. 

Ведь так получилось, что после первых полутора суток у Стайлза не возникает никаких проблем с пониманием Дерека. Вообще никаких проблем.  
Может, это потому, что Стайлз привык к бардаку в своей голове, где идеи мечутся в беспорядке, пока он не приведет их к единой логике. Или потому, что без своего сарказма Дерек становится удивительно прост для понимания. Такое чувство, что приходится читать четко напечатанную фразу, но через зеркало: все, что Дерек говорит, надо перевернуть, но переворачивается настолько легко, что Стайлз время от времени перестает обращать на это внимание. 

В такие моменты можно почти забыть о проблемах. Не только о том, что Дерек под заклятьем, но и про существование оборотней, ведьм и охотников. Ведь если отбросить полуправду и настороженное молчание, Дерек, на самом деле, довольно приятный парень. Он может быть дьявольски забавным, когда захочет, ему присуще суховатое, невозмутимое остроумие, от которого Стайлз смешливо фыркает. И Дерек, определенно, не боится высказывать свое мнение, если судить по их напряженному обсуждению кто круче –  Морфей или Даниэль Холл? И в какой-то момент дружеские чувства, которые Стайлз питает к Дереку, становятся немного больше, чем просто дружескими.

* * *

**«Ты не ошибаешься. И мне есть дело до того, что ты говоришь. Коринфянин классный. Он не бесит».**

**«Клар у Карлы не украл кораллы, Клара у Карла не украла кларнет».**

**«Я реально люблю кошек. И заткнись, Стайлз. Дело не в не оборотнях, а в не моем личном отношении».**

* * *

Хотя бывают и другие дни.

И первый из них наступает после полнолуния. К тому моменту Дерека уже три недели как прокляли. 

— Не знаю, бро, на вид он совершенно нормальный, — говорит Скотт со ртом, набитым салатом из макарон. Они сидят в столовой. — Я имею в виду, он и так не особо разговорчивый, понимаешь, о чем я?

Нет, Стайлз не понимает, потому что находится в процессе подготовки серии остроумных и сокрушительных аргументов для их с Дереком текущего спора по поводу ранжирования фильмов про Бэтмена. Эти аргументы, наглядные, четкие и доступные, покажут Дереку, что он категорически не прав, отвергая Вэла Килмера. 

— Хорошо, а что он сказал? Заклинание не работает, когда он перекидывается? Может, у них был какой-нибудь волчий амулет, который в полнолуние нейтрализует заклятие? 

— Я понятия не имею! — вопит Скотт, экспрессивно взмахивая руками. Пара ниточек лапши стряхивается с его вилки и улетает в другой конец столовой. 

— Он ничего не сказал. То есть вообще. Он только хмурился, тыкал пальцем и буквально рявкал на нас, если мы бежали недостаточно быстро, или отвлекались, или что-то еще делали не так. 

Когда Стайлз возвращается домой после обеда, один злющий оборотень копается в его ноутбуке. У Стайлза случается небольшой инфаркт, прежде чем он понимает, что Дерек просто просматривает информацию, которую Стайлз скачал у Питера. 

— Знаешь, — начинает Стайлз, решив на этот раз зайти издалека, — я сегодня виделся со Скоттом. Мы немного поболтали.  
Дерек хмыкает.

— О, да о разных пустяках. Погода, Марио Карт, бейсбольное правило десятого игрока — в общем, о своем, о девичьем, — Стайлз делает паузу. Ладно, к черту деликатность. — Скотт пришел к выводу, что его альфа деградировал до предречевой стадии развития человека. Насколько я вижу, Скотт не ошибся. 

Дерек поворачивается вместе со стулом, кидает взгляд на Стайлза, вздыхает и трет рукой лицо. 

— Мне суждено было сделать это, — шепчет он настолько тихо, что Стайлз едва верит своим ушам.

— Что? — осторожно переспрашивает он.

— Мне суждено было сделать это, — повторяет Дерек. — Лора не была… Это не было ее. Не предполагалось, что она станет альфой. Но за годы, когда наши родители...

Стайлз застывает. Он впервые слышит, как Дерек говорит о своей семье, и если он все расшифровал правильно… 

Дерек смеется, мягко, но с отголоском застарелой боли. 

— Она бы не справилась с этим лучше. Ни с чем угодно. 

Плечи у Дерека опускаются, и Стайлз понятия не имеет что ему с этим делать, со всем этим. Он никогда еще не видел Дерека таким... открытым. Уязвимым. 

— Эй, — Стайлз медленно садится на кровать. Так он достаточно далеко от Дерека и не давит на него, но если потянется вперед и коснется рукой… 

Стайлз осторожно кладет ладонь Дереку на колено. Тут же ему в голову приходит ассоциация с диким и раненым животным, но он прогоняет сомнения. 

— Мне кажется, ты неплохо справляешься. То есть, с ведьмой получилась лажа, но что насчет всего остального? Чувак, они подростки: игнорирование авторитетов — это же базовая настройка их картины мира. И чтобы изменить ее, потребуется куда больше, чем легкая ликантропия. Что же до всего остального… — Стайлз сглатывает, но ком в горле не исчезает. — После мамы… после мамы я много раз думал «она бы лучше это сделала», и неважно, по какому поводу: приготовить сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и джемом или как поступить, когда мой отец снова и снова задерживался на работе до позднего вечера. Я чувствовал себя дерьмово, потому что нельзя эгоистично концентрироваться на таком, когда она ушла… Думать о том, насколько по-другому, насколько лучше она в принципе бы справилась с чем угодно, если бы вместо нее я…

Стайлз моргает, и ему приходится отвести взгляд от Дерека. Перед глазами все расплывается и бликует по краям. Он глубоко вздыхает:

— Но со временем я понял, что это не имеет никакого значения. Не имеет значения, как бы она сделала, ведь гораздо важнее то, что сделал я. И если это означает, что иногда джем немного жидкий, или арахисовое масло не полностью промазало тосты, то ничего страшного. Потому что она, возможно, и справилась бы лучше, но я сделал все, что мог. 

Никто из них не произносит ни слова, а потом Дерек кладет свою руку поверх стайлзовой и мягко сжимает, прежде чем убрать. Хотя Стайлз стал лучше его понимать, он по-прежнему совсем не умеет читать этот покерфэйс. За маской, за переменчивыми глазами наверняка что-то прячется, но что именно — он не может разобрать. Через секунду Стайлз отодвигается и убирает ладонь с колена Дерека, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как холодно сразу стало руке. Взъерошивает волосы. 

— Хм, — говорит он, когда Дерек не делает ни единой попытки заполнить неловкую паузу. — Хочешь сэндвич?

Дерек улыбается, уголок рта у него слегка приподнимается. До всей этой передряги с заклинанием Стайлз не видел у него такой улыбки, но в последнее время замечает довольно часто. 

— Не-е, — отвечает Дерек, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Отлично, — Стайлз плюхается на кровать, — ты знаешь, где кухня. Я хочу побольше майонеза, и не скупись на колбасу. 

Он смеется, когда ему в лоб прилетает ручка.

* * *

**«Я не люблю китайскую еду».**

**«Моя машина не была изначально Лориной».**

**«Я так не устал от всего этого».**

* * *

Но всему есть предел. Проходит еще две недели, и Стайлз начинает беспокоиться. Не о Дереке — о стае. Не похоже, чтобы у них были какие-нибудь обязательные «стаеобъединяющие» занятия, или добровольно-принудительные тренировочные дни, или, на худой конец, терапевтические сеансы обнимашек — Стайлз и не про такое читал. Когда они наконец-то начали работать сообща, он поискал в сети «Как сделать сильнее вашу стаю оборотней». Некоторые вещи, нагугленные однажды, не разгуглятся никогда. Стайлза до сих пор бросает в дрожь от некоторых воспоминаний.  
Дело в том, что им нет нужды что-либо организовывать, потому что обычно их и так словно притягивает друг к другу. Как стаю. Будь то ночной киномарафон у Лидии или просто бестолковая беготня по лесу, они всегда тусовались вместе. Но с тех пор, как Дерека прокляли, единственный, кого Стайлз видел вне школы — это Скотт. Время от времени особым бонусом к нему идет Айзек. Даже Дерек приходит все реже и реже, да и сейчас, где его носит? Он уже не разговаривает так, как раньше. Он по-прежнему смотрит фильмы или ругается со Стайлзом, но выражает свою точку зрения лишь руками и мимикой.

Сейчас он больше похож на того Дерека, которого Стайлз впервые встретил, но не на того Дерека, которого п-полюбил. Все это очень страшно и неприятно и совсем не нравится Стайлзу.

Стая тоже нервничает. Стайлз еще не успел выяснить, беспокойство ли это только о Дереке, либо здесь дело в глубинных связях с альфой. За один урок мировой истории Эрика трижды роняет ручку, что не укрывается от Стайлза, и он вдруг ясно понимает: что бы это ни было, это необходимо остановить. Сейчас же. И снова Стайлзу выпадает непростая задача выслеживать Альфу.

Именно поэтому в четырнадцать шестнадцать — вместо защиты своей исследовательской работы по Джеку Лондону — Стайлз стоит перед домом Хейлов. Ирония, имя тебе — Стилински. 

Дерек не показывается, когда Стайлз подъезжает, и не реагирует на стук, когда он самостоятельно пытается открыть дверь. Стайлз совсем не удивлен. Камаро стоит перед домом, так что Дерек не мог уйти далеко. 

— Дере-е-ек! — кричит Стайлз и на всякий случай барабанит в дверь. Потом разворачивается и орет в сторону леса. — Дерек, твою мать, я не знаю где ты, но я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Давай, выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был! 

Стайлз устраивается поудобнее, и несколько минут спустя появляется Дерек, потный и без футболки (сюрприз, сюрприз), и это так до смешного по-дерековски, что теплая искорка нежности вспыхивает у Стайлза в груди. Ну серьезно, кто еще ходит на пробежку в джинсах и мотоциклетных ботинках?

Часть Стайлза весьма заинтересована. Он дает себе буквально две секунды, чтобы насмотреться впрок — господи боже! — а потом жестко фиксирует взгляд чуть выше шеи Дерека.

— Ты пугаешь своих щеночков. 

Дерек закатывает глаза и заходит в дом. Стайлз идет следом. 

— Нет, честно. Я волнуюсь, что Бойд снова начнет писать на ковер, и ты помнишь, как долго мы приучали его ходить на улицу еще в первый раз! 

Дерек игнорирует Стайлза и направляется в кухню: одну из тех комнат, где есть и электричество, и нормальный водопровод. Чудесно. Дерек подходит к холодильнику, достает апельсиновый сок, отрывает крышечку и начинает пить прямо из упаковки. 

Да ладно. С одной стороны, это вульгарно. Но с другой стороны… Дерек откинул голову, закрыл глаза, а мускулы на его шее перекатываются, когда он глотает. Ух ты. Стайлз никогда раньше не обращал внимания, насколько увлекательный плиточный узор на полу в этой комнате. А посмотрите-ка на затирку! Прямо отличная тут затирка. 

Когда абсолютно непристойные звуки со стороны Дерека прекращаются, Стайлз с риском для жизни поднимает глаза. Дерек, самодовольный ублюдок, откровенно ухмыляется. Стайлз уже открывает рот, чтобы... что? Сказать Дереку прекратить? Может, в ответ Дерек скажет что-то типа игривого «Не заставь меня», и тогда Стайлз просто преодолеет те несколько шагов, что отделяют их друг от друга… Но то-то и оно. «Не заставь меня». 

— Дерек, — Стайлз мягок, — уже почти шесть недель прошло. Что-то не так. Нам надо сказать Дитону. 

Дерек кидает пустую коробку через всю комнату и рычит. 

— Эй, стой, хватит! — рявкает Стайлз. — Заклятье — не оправдание вести себя, как пещерный человек! Тебе что-то не нравится? Пользуйся словами! 

Дерек сверкает глазами. Он подбирается к Стайлзу, упирается в него буквально носом, так что между лицами остается пара сантиметров. И рычит. 

Стайлз в бешенстве. И бесит его Дерек. И ведьма бесит тоже. Да вся ситуация выводит его из себя! Но Дерек — особенно. Потому что, черт побери, это нечестно. Его не должен так возбуждать рассерженный Дерек. Видит бог, с этим планом шансы на выживание минимальны. Нельзя ловить кайф от взбешенного Дерека в тот момент, когда злишься на этого мудака и пытаешься заставить тупого ублюдка прислушаться к голосу разума. Стайлз представляет монашек. Старых монашек. Старых монашек в нижнем белье. Ладно, кажется, ему по силам справиться со злым, мускулистым, сногсшибательно красивым оборотнем, с которым они в данный момент буквально дышат одним воздухом.

— Если... если ты пытаешься меня запугать, то я со второго класса на такое не ведусь, — Стайлз изображает ледяное равнодушие. Но Дерек даже не шевелится, и тогда Стайлз решает рискнуть: с видом крайне утомленным чужой тупостью он снисходительно похлопывает Дерека по плечу.

В ту же секунду у него в мозгу начинают орать сирены: «Отмена действия! Отмена действия!» Злой, мускулистый, потрясающий, суровый и великолепный образчик оборотня. Блядь. Блядьблядьблядь. Старые монашки в одном исподнем, утопленные котята, блядь.  
Стайлз собирается убрать руку с плеча Дерека, но вместо этого мягко его сжимает. 

Лицо у Дерека теряет всякое выражение, и Стайлз понимает, что вот оно. Вот сейчас, в этот самый момент Дерек обо всем догадается. Может, раньше Стайлз бы и мог отшутиться подростковыми гормонами или, мол, а он-то считал себя кошатником и собаки его совсем не привлекали, но сейчас другая ситуация. Стайлзу остается только догадываться, что творится у него с лицом, но сердце в груди колотится, как у кролика, и Стайлз знает: одного этого достаточно, чтобы выдать его, пусть Дереку очевидны и другие откровенные улики. 

У Стайлза всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Дерек сложит один к одному и поймет, что Стайлз ужасно, до трясучки, безумно влюблен в него. Но перед тем, как Дерек примет его за вечно влюбленного идиота, который и пары слов связать не может, у него есть шанс воспользоваться последним моментом и сказать что-то важное. Стайлз очень аккуратно подбирает слова. Если последние полтора месяца в результате научили его чему-то хорошему, так это правильным формулировкам. 

— Дерек, пожалуйста. Я же вижу, как тебе больно от этого. Мы все видим. И что бы там ни было, что бы ты себе ни придумал, мы хотим только помочь. Но мы испробовали все. Остался только вариант с Дитоном. 

Стайлз опускает глаза:

— Я хочу помочь тебе, Дерек. Пожалуйста, доверься мне. 

Стайлз ждет. Дерек перед ним не двигается, только грудь ровно поднимается и опускается. А потом он поднимает руку и проводит ей по руке Стайлза до самой его ладони, сильно прижимает ее к своему плечу. Стайлз резко вскидывает голову, и тут он перестает что-либо воспринимать, потому что Дерек его целует. 

Пораженный Стайлз издает какой-то невнятный звук, и его за это слегка кусают в нижнюю губу, едва заметное давление от зубов, но Стайлза простреливает чистым удовольствием по всему позвоночнику, и, матерь божья, даже в своих самых диких фантазиях он и подумать не мог… А теперь и вовсе не в состоянии, потому что Дерек касается языком зубов Стайлза, и следующие несколько минут как в тумане. 

Их руки по-прежнему зажаты между телами, но ладонь Стайлза когда-то успела соскользнуть с плеча Дерека ему на грудь, и, определенно, это было верным решением. Другой рукой Стайлз в какой-то момент обнимает Дерека со спины, притягивает к себе как можно ближе все это крепкое тепло. Дерек обхватывает ладонью лицо Стайлза, наклоняет его голову назад и нежно прикусывает шею у основания, царапая щетиной рядом с укусом, Стайлза охватывает огнем с головы до ног. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, подается бедрами вперед. Дерек со вздохом прекращает мучить нежную кожу у Стайлза за ухом и опускает голову ему на плечо. Стайлз снова движется, в этот раз уже более вдумчиво, трется о Дерека всем телом. 

— М-м-м, Стайлз… Нет. Нет, я не... 

Стайлза как ледяной водой окатывает. Он отстраняется. Дерек не… Нет? Уходит пара секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить про заклятье, но даже так Стайлз не может продолжать, потому что не уверен до конца. И что еще хуже, а вдруг он забудет? Вдруг Стайлз сделает что-то, вынудит Дерека сказать «да», но забудет про заклинание?

Дерек снова смотрит на него, и в глазах у него пустота. Он мягко выпускает Стайлза и отступает. Но что ранит Стайлза сильнее всего, так это та нежность, с которой Дерек его отпускает.

— Дерек…

— Я не пойду к Дитону, — роняет Дерек. — Не завтра. 

И уходит. Стайлз сползает на пол и несколько раз с силой прикладывается затылком к шкафу.

Проходит еще много времени, прежде чем он уезжает домой.

* * *

— Это не заклятье.

— Прошу прощения? — переспрашивает Стайлз, — Конечно же это заклятье. Злобная ведьма, сноп искр, странное поведение… — он машет в сторону Дерека. — Ладно, поведение еще более странное, чем обычно. Один плюс один равняется заклятью.

— Почти, — соглашается Дитон, — но на самом деле это старший брат заклятья. Это проклятье. 

— Проклятье? Но везде говорится, что для проклятья ведьмам нужна подготовка, бормотание, практически танцы с бубнами! А она просто вытащила его из ниоткуда и швырнула! 

Дерек молча кивает в знак согласия. Они в кабинете Дитона, в задней части ветклиники. Дерек, как обычно, притаился в углу, выражение лица у него в равной степени раздраженное и несчастное. Они не обсуждали то, что случилось накануне. Стайлз просто получил смс, где говорилось: «Не приходи к Дитону перед лакроссом». 

Стайлзу хочется спросить Дерека, почему тот написал именно ему, а не Скотту или кому-то из бет, но не уверен, что хочет знать ответ. 

— Большинству ведьм — да, — терпеливо объясняет Дитон. — Но из твоего описания я делаю вывод, что вы столкнулись с чем-то более древним и гораздо более могущественным, чем вы себе представляете. Еще повезло, что она не хотела причинить серьезного вреда. 

Дерек фыркает, и, честное слово, Стайлзу хочется его пнуть. Они уже говорили (то есть Стайлз говорил) об этом. Именно из-за такого поведения они оказались по уши в дерьме. 

— Так в чем же не дело? — спрашивает Дерек. — Разве мы не можем просто еще раз не сделать это?

До этого момента Стайлз еще ни разу не видел Дитона в таком замешательстве. Ура, новые впечатления. 

— Он имеет в виду, разве мы не можем исправить это так же, заклинанием? Подождать, пока оно спадет или найти контрзаклятье... контрпроклятье.

— Боюсь, все не так просто, — мягко отвечает Дитон. — В отличие от заклятий, проклятья редко имеют обратную формулу и никогда не рассеиваются сами. Они на всю жизнь.

Повисает тишина. Стайлз не может найти слов. Да, он уже понял, что от этой штуки, от этого проклятья, избавиться будет немного сложнее, чем они рассчитывали, но так? Чтобы не было никакой возможности ничего исправить? Дерек застрял в таком состоянии до конца жизни? Дерек застрял. Пусть Стайлз его понимает, и со временем, возможно, остальная стая тоже привыкнет. Но он больше не сможет быть альфой. 

О боже, он ведь правда не сможет. Он мог бы отлично справляться с ежедневной рутиной, они гибкие, они бы подстроились. Но в бою приказ «Стоять!» или «Ждать!», когда означает совсем противоположное, стал бы гибельным. 

И даже если у Дерека не очень насыщенная социальная жизнь, всякий, с кем он заговорит — официантка, кассиры, очень стойкие свидетели Иеговы — его не поймут. Они подумают, что… 

Это ранит Стайлза даже на уровне идеи, ведь, что бы люди ни подумали, они будут жалеть Дерека. Нет, ни за что. Потому что никто не заслуживает, чтобы на него глазели и жалели те, кто ничего о нем не знает. А Дерек? Особенно Дерек, которому столько довелось пережить, которого так тяжело травмировало, но он продолжает держаться. Старается помогать людям, защищать их. Дерек, который под хмурыми взглядами исподлобья, резкостью и кожаной курткой прячет доброту, преданность и смелость. И в которого Стайлз, может быть, самую капельку влюблен. Ох, да ладно, он по уши влюблен в Дерека Хейла. 

— А в чем проблема, — пожимает плечами Дерек, прерывая некоторые очень важные личные озарения Стайлза. — Не убивайте меня.

— Что? — вскрикивает Стайлз, мгновенно переводя с Дерекова на английский даже посреди собственных, хоть и гораздо менее важных кризисов. — Ты с ума сошел?

— Может сработать, — говорит Дитон. — По традиции, чтобы разрушить проклятье, достаточно убить жертву ударом в сердце. Конечно, в таком случае уже не имеет значения, действует ли оно, но учитывая твою регенерацию, — Дитон поворачивается в Дереку. — Ты должен оправиться, если он ударит тебя ножом. 

— Ладно. Во-первых, нет, — Стайлз на корню обрубает эту до смешного идиотскую идею прежде, чем Дерек успевает вставить хоть слово. — Во-вторых, НЕТ. И, в-третьих, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «если он ударит тебя ножом»? Никто никого сегодня не будет бить ножом! Особенно я! 

— Проклятья имеют мерзкую особенность перепрыгивать на ближайшее магическое существо или объект, когда их носители умирают. Это означает, что я не смогу находиться рядом, чтобы помочь, даже держать нож не смогу. Как и любой другой из стаи Дерека. — Дитон смотрит на Стайлза и Дерека с… можно было бы подумать, что это симпатия, но Стайлзу почему-то кажется пониманием. Дитон тихо продолжает: — Я предположил, ты не захочешь, чтобы он делал это в одиночку. 

Блядь. Нет, погодите… Нахрен все!

— Это неважно, потому что мы не станем так делать. Это даже не… — Стайлз всплескивает руками и поворачивается к Дереку. — Совершенно неважно, снимем ли мы проклятье, если ты помрешь в итоге, идиот!

Дерек снова пожимает плечами, да как он может настолько равнодушно к этому относиться? 

— При условии, что лезвие будет в аконите, я… 

— Нет, — перебивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — парирует Дерек, который, слава тебе, Господи, имеет в виду «да». 

— Нет, — говорит Стайлз жестче.

— Нет.

— Нет.

— Нет.

— Нет!

— Стайлз. 

И, черт побери, голос у Дерека звучит настолько надломленно. Стайлз заглядывает ему в глаза и видит там все. Дерек прекрасно все понимает. Он знает, чем обернется для него это проклятье. Стайлз узнает в его глазах горечь и страх, который Дерек отлично скрывает. И если бы Стайлз не знал его так хорошо, если бы они не провели столько времени вместе, он бы и не заметил ничего, но это факт. Дерек испуган, но он не так сильно боится рискнуть жизнью, как оказаться проклятым до конца дней своих. Сильнее всего в глазах Дерека читается решимость. Он собирается сделать это в любом случае, потому что, в его понимании, он всего лишь ставит на кон свою жизнь. И будь Стайлз сам проклят, если бросит Дерека в одиночестве разбираться со всем этим. 

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Но хочу отметить, что мне ужасно не по себе, — он поворачивается к Дитону: — Что нам нужно делать?

* * *

Выясняется, в процедуре нет ничего сложного. Дитон дает Стайлзу сумку рябинового пепла и свое благословение, после чего Стайлз молча забирается в машину Дерека, и они уезжают, так же — в тишине. Заходят домой к Стайлзу за ножом. Дитон подчеркнул, что лезвия не должно касаться ни одно магическое создание, а поскольку Стайлз не уверен, пользовался ли кто-то из стаи его кухонными ножами, то из набора рыболовной снасти он заимствует ножик, которым отец обычно потрошит рыбу. Лезвие тонкое и бритвенно-острое.

Наконец, они отправляются к дому Хейлов. Стайлз закусывает губу. Он практически уверен в причине, по которой они приехали именно сюда. По всему городу есть чуть ли не дюжина подходящих домов, в которых стая обустроилась, и где они могли бы это сделать. Но Стайлз не сомневается: Дерек пришел сюда не потому, что он здесь живет, а потому… Если не сработает, то… да. 

Широким кругом рассыпая рябиновый пепел в гостиной вокруг Дерека, Стайлз не допускает даже мысли о неудаче. Руки у него трясутся, когда он откладывает в сторону сумку, но Дерек все это время просто сидит в центре круга на полу и молчит. Спокойно. Нож по-прежнему вне круга рядом со Стайлзом. И Стайлз не знает, сможет ли взять в руки этот нож.

— Ты уверен? — он шепчет, потому что слова раздирают ему горло. — Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я позвал стаю? 

Дерек качает головой. 

— Нам не обязательно делать это сегодня. Дай мне еще пошариться в интернете, наверняка я что-то пропустил. 

Дерек снова качает головой.

— Дерек, ради всего святого, скажи уже что-нибудь! 

Дерек сердито выдыхает, и это раздраженное пыхтение — такая обыденная реакция, что Стайлз почти забывает о том, что ему предстоит сделать. 

— Не иди сюда, Стайлз. 

Стайлз осторожно поднимает нож и шагает в круг. Опускается на колени, и все становится до боли реальным: он стоит в круге из пепла, нож зажат в руке. 

Дерек кладет руку поверх его ладони, и Стайлз не верит, что всего сутки назад он делал практически то же самое. Дерек снова без рубашки, но сама ситуация в корне другая. 

— Стайлз, все не будет хорошо. Ты знаешь, я не регенерирую быстро. Я не выживу. Не верь мне. 

Стайлз почти смеется:

— Это совсем не успокаивает, знаешь ли. 

Дерек улыбается и ведет их переплетенные пальцы до тех пор, пока кончик ножа не останавливается над его сердцем.

— Дерек, — Стайлз старательно не думает о том, что это последняя возможность что-то сказать, но все равно пытается оттянуть неизбежное. Впервые в жизни в сознании у него пусто. Он не знает, что сказать. 

В конце концов, у него вырывается: 

— Скажи мне какую-нибудь правду. 

Дерек смотрит на него и крепче сжимает их пальцы вокруг рукояти. 

— Мне кажется, я ненавижу тебя, — говорит Дерек и медленно вдавливает лезвие прямо себе в сердце.

* * *

Нож, который они оба держат, входит на всю длину, и Стайлз вскрикивает, когда Дерек начинает заваливаться на спину.

— Нет, нет! О, господи! — Стайлз вытаскивает нож, и кровь бьет фонтаном, заливает его пальцы, пока Стайлз пытается зажать рану. — Дерек, нет! Ты не можешь! Не можешь! Ты сволочь, я тоже, тоже тебя ненавижу! Черт бы тебя побрал, Дерек, я ненавижу тебя! Давай же, Дерек!

Но Дерек не шевелится, а кровь медленно сочится у Стайлза между пальцами.

— Боже, — шепчет Стайлз. 

Кровь останавливается, и Стайлз смотрит вниз. Дерек неподвижен, не по-живому неподвижен, но от груди исходит сияние, а вокруг ладоней Стайлза поднимается голубая дымка. Тот же цвет, что и у шара света, которым ведьма когда-то швырнула в Дерека. 

Марево, клубясь, покидает тело Дерека, ползет вверх, испуская сияние, льнет к рукам Стайлза, и он отворачивается, чтобы ничего случайно не вдохнуть, но Дерека не отпускает. Хотя дымке, кажется, нет до Стайлза никакого дела. Она огибает его, оставляя после себя мурашки на коже, медленно кружится рядом, мягко отскакивает от рябинового барьера и всплывает к потолку. Стайлз не отводит взгляда, пока она не просачивается сквозь бревна, все еще покрытые сажей, и исчезает из виду. 

Вокруг очень тихо. А потом сердце Дерека делает первый удар. Стайлз ощущает его ладонями и тихо всхлипывает, он даже не заметил, что плачет, но теперь чувствует, как по лицу стекают слезы. Сердце бьется еще раз, и еще. Стайлз убирает руки: тонкая рана уже затянулась, не оставив даже шрама.

— Стайлз? — слышит он, а потом Дерек открывает глаза, и Стайлз клянется, что убьет его, если Дерек еще хоть раз решит покончить с собой таким образом. Возможно, он произносит это вслух, потому что Дерек улыбается и начинает подниматься, ведь черта с два он признает, что минуту назад был мертв. 

— Стайлз, — повторяет он, но уже уверенней. — Небо — голубое, — и смеется. Смеха чудеснее Стайлз в жизни не слышал. — Небо голубое. Земля круглая. Меня зовут Дерек Эдвин Хейл, и я абсолютно уверен, что я… — и тут Стайлз его целует. Хотя «целует» — не совсем точное слово. Стайлз запрыгивает на Дерека, атакуя ртом. И пусть у них только вчера случился первый официальный поцелуй, Стайлз хороший ученик и ждал слишком долго.

— Я передумал. Заткнись, заткнись, — Стайлз опрокидывает Дерека на спину, вытягивается сверху и ладонями обхватывает лицо. Окровавленными, между прочим, ладонями. Стайлз сблюет попозже. — У меня руки в крови, Дерек, — Стайлз перемежает слова поцелуями. — В твоей крови. Это пиздец. Серьезно. Пиздец. Ты знаешь, сколько правил из фильмов про гигиену я сейчас нарушаю?

— С этим я могу помочь, — широко ухмыляется Дерек, и уже в следующий момент Стайлз вверх тормашками висит у Дерека на плече, отчего задница Дерека в греховно узких джинсах оказывается у него прямо перед глазами, а сам Дерек в этот момент буквально взлетает вверх по лестнице. В обычной ситуации Стайлз бы пожаловался на подобное небрежное отношение, но, черт побери, не когда вокруг такие прекрасные виды! 

А секундой позже Дерек прижимает Стайлза к себе прямо в одежде в крошечной ванной на втором этаже. Это, кстати, вторая по счету комната в доме, где есть электричество и водопровод в рабочем состоянии. Дерек протягивает руку куда-то за спину Стайлза, чтобы выкрутить кран, и Стайлзу внезапно перестает хватать воздуха. Вода бьет Дереку в грудь, стекает тоненькими ручейками, Стайлзу безумно хочется потрогать все, до чего получится дотянуться, когда его вдруг осеняет, что у него есть такая возможность. Он легко дотрагивается пальцем до твердого соска, и Дерек дергается, увлекая Стайлза в новый поцелуй. 

— Люблю твои руки, — Дерек тяжело дышит. — Люблю, когда ты меня касаешься, где угодно, — он исследует губами ухо Стайлза, и это настолько нежно, настолько не вяжется с его грубыми руками, которые даже сейчас продолжают по-хозяйски оглаживать его тело, стягивая одежду. — Я думал, что схожу с ума, но ты продолжал меня касаться, и мне этого хватало. Блядь. 

Стайлз скользит руками к талии Дерека и начинает выдергивать мокрую ткань футболки. Но в следующий момент Дерек перехватывает его запястья, Стайлз дергается и скулит, потому что не может двинуться. И в ответ на этот звук глаза Дерека вспыхивают красным, отчего у Стайлза по спине сбегают мурашки. Ох, ОХ  
.  
— Слишком быстро? — спрашивает Дерек. 

— Не слишком, — отвечает Стайлз. Он дергается у Дерека в руках, втискивает колено между ног, и это хорошо, это безумно хорошо, потому что теперь Стайлз членом прижимается к бедру Дерека. Между ними слишком много слоев мокрой одежды, и потом ему будет стыдно, но сейчас Стайлз готов кончить даже так. Велика вероятность, что именно это и случится в ближайшую секунду, как с перевозбужденным подростком, если только он не возьмет себя в руки. Но затем Стайлз понимает, что та твердая горячая штука, которая прижимается к его бедру — это член Дерека. И все. Стайлз захлебывается вздохом, вода попадает ему в рот и в глаза, и он кончает так сильно, как еще ни разу не кончал, до белых вспышек перед глазами. Колени подгибаются, но, слава богу, есть Дерек, который подхватит. Пожалуй, Стайлз попозже поблагодарит боженьку за Дерека по тысяче причин, но в этой тысяче обязательно будет «спасибо» за спасение от разбитой об мыльницу головы.

Еще некоторое время Стайлз ни на что не способен: сил хватает только дышать, пока Дерек гладит его мыльными ладонями, от которых расходится волна электрических разрядов, и бережно раздевает. И он все продолжает шептать Стайлзу на ухо: «Блядь, ты такой красивый, даже не представляешь. Хотел. Хотел тебе рассказать. Все рассказать. Ты единственный слушал меня, с тобой я чувствовал себя нормальным, чувствовал себя хорошо. Господи, я так хочу тебя трахнуть. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня…» 

Стайлз еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Дерек так много говорил, и каждое слово отдается прямо в член. Судя по всему, подросткам между оргазмами отдыхать не обязательно, потому что у Cтайлза снова стоит, но сперва нужно, чтобы Дерек разделся. Как вчера. 

— Да, да, хорошо, — бормочет Стайлз, пока борется с молнией на джинсах Дерека, — я на все согласен. Все, что пожелаешь, твою мать, ты что, их на размер меньше брал? 

Дерек опять смеется, и у Стайлза, серьезно, уже начинает развиваться зависимость от этого звука, вдвоем у них как-то получается стащить с Дерека джинсы, а когда Стайлз зажимает в кулаке оба их члена — это как пропуск в рай. 

Он дрочит им обоим быстро, слишком резко, перевозбужденный и измученный, у него нет сил на что-то еще. Дерек обхватывает его ладонь, задает темп, и Стайлзу приходится укусить его за губу, потому что он решительно настроен заставить Дерека кончить первым. Дерек запрокидывает голову, не прекращая шептать непристойности, потому что теперь, видимо, он может говорить правду и собирается посвятить Стайлза во все свои мысли и фантазии. 

Стайлзу приходит в голову провернуть один из трюков Дерека, и он прихватывает зубами кожу над яремной веной. Дерек с вскриком кончает, крепко сжимает в кулаке оба их члена, и Стайлз практически тут же кончает следом. 

Когда они приходят в себя достаточно, чтобы стоять прямо, не приваливаясь ни к стене, ни друг к другу, Стайлз выключает воду, и они идут в комнату Дерека, чтобы без сил рухнуть на кровать.

Следующие пару часов они задают хорошее начало тому, о чем рассказывал Дерек, и даже парочке вещей, которые предложил Стайлз.

* * *

**«Новая стрижка Джексона не дурацкая».  
**

**«Рыба дышит в воде».**

**«Я люблю тебя».**


End file.
